


Distraction

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Kings & Queens, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Queen Y/N is in a bad mood and Judar shows at the right time to make a suggestion.
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Distraction

"I am your queen and you will do as I say! Now get out of my sight!" 

Y/N stood adburptly from her chair, turning to look out the window. She could see the people below bustling about their daily lives. A small wistful sigh escaped her lips. She kind of missed the old days when she wasn't Queen.

"What's with the ugly face?" 

Y/N turned to see Judar, the dark magi of the Kou Empire standing before her. 

"I'm in no mood, Judar," She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me, My Queen." Judar smirked, getting into her personal space. 

"Its my advisor he wants me to get married! He said I should think about settling down while I'm young and have heirs," She clenched her fists at her sides, remembering the earlier conversation. She hated Allon talking to her like she a stupid child.

She was on the verge of tears and Judar does not handle crying women well. 

"Don't start crying Y/N. Why don't we escape from this stuffy place for awhile."

Y/N bit her lip in thought, if she left the palace for a while Allon would throw a fit. But right now she really didn't care what her advisor thought. 

"Let's go," She replied, taking Judar's hand as they escaped though the window.


End file.
